Don't think of me
by kaori4
Summary: When Matt and Sora got together, two hearts were broken... Read Mimi's story. Quite depressing. Song-fic. Sorato, but read even if you dislike Sorato.


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, I wish I did... If I did Sora would marry Tai and not Matt! But the reality isn't like we wish it is... so here's the sad one-shot story of Mimi before, while and after the Matt/Sora situation. Don't think of me is Dido's song, I don't own it either. 

Don't think of me

Mimi brushed her long pink hair a last time. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She was able to do this. She felt she was about to break crying.

"I know it's hard... but you can't go back now."

He was right. It was hard, but she could do it. 

"I'll do it. And I'll be fine!"

She had a few minutes left. Sweet lyrics flew in her mind, and memories came back.

*******************

So you're with her, and not with me

I hope she's sweet, and so pretty

I hear she cooks delightfully

A little angel beside you

*******************

They were four great friends. They had gone through so much together they felt they could be together and happy forever. But good things always have an end. On the team, there was two girls and two boys. The two girls were best friends,and so were the two boys. Children, they were glad to play together, to spend some time together. But they've grown up. And playing children became loving teenage. That's were the troubles began. 

One of the girls had to move in America. It was painful for the three others, but they kept in touch. And she usually came back for holidays, and stayed at her best friends'. And they hang out together, with the two boys. 

The girl who moved was Mimi Tachikawa. She was a real girl, who loved shopping, make up, flirting with boys, having parties, and all that stuff girls like. Her best friend was Sora Takenouchi. Such a tomboy. She was dressed up like a boy, and played sports like tennis or soccer. She and Mimi were total opposites, but they were getting along perfectly. Strange thing. The two boys were Matt and Tai. Matt was the typical Romeo all the young girls dream about. Blond hair, blue eyes, pretty guy, guitarist and singer in a music band. Tai was nothing but an energic, funny and caring boy. He sure was a bit clueless, but that was making him so cute. 

Like I said, problems grew up with them. And soon, the two boys were in love with the same girl, and the girls in love with the same boy. It was a dangerous situation, where nobody fight and nobody tell, because there was a wonderful friendship here, but where hearts dream and hurt in silence. Until a revelation. One of the girls couldn't take it anymore, and she told her feelings to the boy she loved. Luckily he returned her feelings. 

That's how Matt and Sora got together. 

*******************

__

So you're with her, not with me

Oh how lucky one man can be

I hear your house is smart and clean

Oh how lovely with your homecoming queen

Oh how lovely it must be

*******************

When Matt and Sora told the two others they were going out, Mimi and Tai felt happy for them. It was such a good couple. A pair of sensible lovers, with a lot of tenderness. It was sure it would work out for a while. These two were practically made for eachother. A couple of little angels. But that wasn't all. That day, their two hearts were crushed. 

It's been years since Mimi were close to Matt. She just hoped one day he would see her the way she was seeing him. But she never saw that day. And when she realised what was happening to her, she run away. Away from him. It hurt too much to see him with another girl. And that girl... was her best friend. How ironic. That night she didn't fight her tears. She cried herself to sleep. And when she woke up in the middle of the night, wishing it was only a dream, reality hit her again, and she wasn't stronger than before. She let out all the water in her body, until total despair and exhaustion. She went to sleep again. 

Mimi woke up the next day. It was a rainy day. She got out, walking, walking, thinking, letting the tears of the sky melt with her own. There was such a pain in her chest she though she wouldn't make it. Some of her friends called her on her phone. She didn't bother to answer. No she couldn't. She was in great pain, but she didn't want anybody to know about this. Anybody. She wanted her friends to be happy. She couldn't show her sadness and her pain to Sora or Matt. It would make them sad too. And she didn't want them to be sad. Because of her. And her broken heart. They had to be happy.

All the day Mimi looked at the grey skies at her window, tears escaping her eyes, sighing. She didn't know what to do anymore. She had a week left in Japan. What were she going to do? Her mind was in a total mess. She couldn't think clearly, despite all her will. Thoughts of Matt were dancing on her mind. She had pictured them a billion time on a romantic walk through a park in autumn. She wiped away her tears, took her umbrella and went outside. She headed to the park she was dreaming of. She sat on a bench, and stared at people who were passing by. She couldn't bring herself to think about something but Matt. He was always there, with his sweet blue eyes, his sweet blond hair... But she could never have him. He and Sora just made the perfect couple. They would never broke apart. Never. And what about her? How would she live now, now she lost the boy she loved for years? Her world was crashing down. She felt no need to live anymore. She abruptly stopped crying, she got up and went off. Her decision was made.

A moment later Mimi stood above her appartement complex, watching people on the streets. Night was so beautiful, that day. Clouds were gone, and the moon and the stars were shining. What a nice night to die. She took a deep breath and a step closer to her doom, when she heard:

"Don't do that."

*******************

__

When you see her sweet smile baby

Don't think of me

When she lays in your warms arms 

Don't think of me

*******************

Mimi didn't turned around. She knew that voice too well. 

"Don't do that Mimi. Death isn't a good solution to your problem."

"Oh, yes it is. Death is the only solution to my problem."

"I'm sure it's not."

"How can you be so sure, Matt? You don't know what is it to see your best friend in love with your long time crush!"

He didn't answer.

"You see. I just want your happiness, I swear, but I found out it is too hard to look at you or Sora without hurting. So I might end this now. You'll soon forget about me, and live happily ever after!"

"What are you saying? Sora loves you as a sister. She doesn't want you to die!"

"I want to die."

"Come on, you won't. Think about yourself. You're 14. You have all your life in front of you. You can't die now. You'll find love elsewhere, and you'll see it would have been foolish to jump here and now."

He extended his hand near her. She didn't even turned her eyes towards him. But she started to think more seriously about what she was going to do. She realised she wanted to chat with her american friends again. She wanted to hug her parents again. She wanted to go shopping again. And the idea of death suddenly feared her. She took a deep breath, and turned her head. 

Brown eyes met blues eyes. Pain met sorrow. She took his hand, and he smiled. She hated to see him smile. Because this smile wasn't for her. It was for Sora. I felt tears escaping my eyes again. He gently wiped them away. He was so beautiful in the moonlight... She thought she never loved him so much. She leaned closer. Their heads were inch aparts. 

"You know now... I love you so much... I just want you for one night... just one night... and Sora will have you the rest of her life... please..."

She began crying again. Matt didn't know what to do. It wasn't fair for Sora, but he thought Mimi deserved what she was asking.

"If you say no, I'll jump... if you say yes, I'll go on. Alone, but I'll go on."

"You'll never be alone. We'll always be there for you."

He nodded. She jumped on him and she kissed him in the moonlight. And that night were their.

*******************

__

So you're with her, not with me

I know she spreads sweet honey

In fact your bestfriend, I hear

He spent last night with her

Now, how do you feel? How do you feel?

*******************

The next morning, Mimi awoke near Matt. He was asleep. She got up and get dressed, careful not to wake him up. She smiled, she kissed him a last time, and she left. She was wandering in the town when she met Sora. She could now stand her sight. It still hurt, but not that much. Now she had Matt, she could let them go in peace. 

Sora was crying. She huged her tight.

"Mimi... I think I've made something bad..."

"Come on, you can tell me."

"Tai came to see me and..." she tried to calm down. "And he said he was so heartbroken by my new relationship with Matt he wanted to end his life. He came to say goodbye. But I begged him not to do it. He told me he wouldn't do it if I spent the night with him... You know I really like him.... I said yes..."

Mimi put a confortable hand on her shoulder. 

"This is hard for each of us. But if you go get Matt and tell him, I'm sure he'll understand."

She couldn't told her about what happened last night. She just couldn't. So she let her go get her man. They had a little explanation. Both confessed what they'd done, and promised not to do this again. Tai and Mimi promised it too. It would be easier for Mimi to keep her promise because she was going back to America. And when she got into the plane, she thought it was a big part of her she left here, here with Matt, the boy she had to learn how not to love. She wished the thought of her wouldn't disturb the young couple. 

*******************

__

When you see her sweet smile baby

Don't think of me

When she lays in your warms arms

Don't think of me

And it's too late, and it's too bad

Don't think of me

And it's too late, and it's too bad

Don't think of me

*******************

Mimi arrived at her home in Japan. She was greeted by her parents, but she couldn't feel happy. She just walked to her room and closed the door behind her. She stared at her posters of the Teenage Wolves. Matt was here, on every wall of her room. All was there to remind him to her. Absolutely all. She took one from the wall, stared at the beautiful face, then split it in two. Slowly first, then quickly. Her sadness turned into anger and she just got rid of him. When all the posters were down, she laid in her bed and stared at the ceiling. A long time. A very long time. She just wanted to be swallowed by the nice color. White. Until somebody knocked at her door. It was her mother. She gasped at the mess in her daughter's room. Mimi told her she had a painful heartbreak with this boy, and that she wanted to be alone. Her mom understood, and left her all alone in her big room. 

Mimi went sick and didn't eat for days. She had a bad fever and oftenly threw up. The doctors said she was pregnant, but there was a problem with her baby, and she had to abort. She did. She stayed a long time in her bed after her illness. She felt like a robber and a murderer. A robber, because she robbed Sora something that belonged to her by becoming pregnant, and a murderer, because she killed her baby. Maybe it was Matt's baby, but it was hers too, and it was hard to choose. But she knew she had made the good choice. Now she was going to go at school and restart a new life. But she turned down her radio each time a song reminded her one of the Teenage wolves'. She did called Sora and Matt less than before. She just called for special occasions, like christmas or birthday. And when she went to Japan, she stayed at Tai's or at Yolei's, another friend of hers.

__

******************

Does it bother you now all the mess I made?

Does it bother you now the clothes you told me not to wear?

Does it bother you now all the angry game we played?

Does it bother you now when I'm not there?

*******************

It was a saturday and Mimi was alone in her room, thinking about her past relationship with Matt. It was a bit like brother and sister. They were always fighting, for a yes, for a no, for a detail. It made Mimi smiled. They fought hard when they had to choose over two movies. When she wanted to see one, he wanted to see the other. So they fought. It was just little quarrels, and it never took more than fifteen minutes. After that, nobody never won, and they were mad at each other. It used to go away in a few minutes too and they apologized for their hot temper. 

When they went to a sleepover at the Kamiya's, Matt was sleeping near her, and he couldn't stand the mess she made with her clothes, and all her stuff. Mimi really wasn't a clean girl. One of her favourite word was 'mess'. Beside, Matt's stuff was always so tidy... That was a big difference. And the two argued once again. 

Another subject of fighting: clothes. Matt thought Mimi was according too much importance to her clothes and her looks. Mimi thought she had to be like this, always worrying about her looks. And since Matt were a sincere boy, he always told her when he didn't like her clothes. And they were arguing again. 

Mimi almost laughed at the memory. She wondered how Tai and Sora could manage to survive through all this. But now, it was all over. Matt and Sora were almost living together. They were too young to have an appartement of their own, but they usually spent the night at the other's house. 

******************

__

When you see her sweet smile baby

Don't think of me

When she lays in your warms arms

Don't think of me

And it's too late, and it's too bad

Don't think of me

And it's too late, and it's too bad

Don't think of me

*******************

Mimi's relationship with Tai grew closer. These two kept close touch since the Matt/Sora situation, conforting each other. Tai was the only one who knew about Mimi's pregnancy ; and he never told anyone about this. He was such a good friend. And now...

Mimi is 17 now. So is Tai. He moved in America too. He was such a good pupil and was sent to study in the USA. He lives near Mimi's, and they see eachother almost everyday. Mimi had found her happiness with Michael, and Tai was still single. It didn't bother him. He didn't care. 

Mimi were selected for a singing competition, and Tai offered to manage her. She made it to the final round and now, she was ready to sing her song in front of a huge crowd of people. Tai was here to confort her, as always. She was sure she wouldn't have been able to make it without him. Michael couldn't go. Tai did. 

Mimi brushed a long pink hair a last time. She couldn't beleive she was doing this. She was able to do this. She felt like she was about to break crying.

"I know it's hard... but you can't go back now."

He was right. It was hard, but she could do it.

"I'll do it. And I'll be fine."

She didn't have a minute left. She went on stage. She felt Tai's look behind her. It gave her the strengh to do it. She walked in the middle of the scene and fought back the still painful memories. The musicians played as she started singing.

_So you're with her, and not with me_

I hope she's sweet, and so pretty

I hear she cooks delightfully

A little angel beside you

So you're with her, and not with me

Oh how lucky one man can be

I hear your house is smart and clean

Oh how lovely with your homecoming queen

Oh how lovely it must be

When you see her sweet smile baby

Don't think of me

When she lays in your warms arms

Don't think of me

__

So you're with her, not with me

I know she spreads sweet honey

In fact your best friend, I hear

He spent the last night with her

Now, how do you feel?

How do you feel?

When you see her sweet smile baby 

Don't think of me

When she lays in your warms arms

Don't think of me

And it's too late, and it's too bad

Don't think of me

And it's too late, and it's too bad

Don't think of me

Does it bother you now all the mess I made?

Does it bother you now the clothes you told me not to wear?

Does it bother you now all the angry games we played?

Does it bother you now when I'm there?

When you see her sweet smile baby 

Don't think of me

When she lays in your warms arms

Don't think of me

And it's too late, and it's too bad

Don't think of me

And it's too late, and it's too bad

Don't think of me

Mimi bowed, tears in her eyes, and stepped out of the stage. She flew in Tai's arms.

"You did it, Mimi. It was wonderful. You're the winner!"

Mimi let herself go and cried, cried of sadness because of all the painful memories of Matt that were coming back to her, and cried of joy because she won the competition. She dryed her tears. Tai placed a kiss on her forehead. 

"I'm so proud of you! You'll be a superstar, with that voice of yours!"

She thanked God for giving her such a good friend, and left him to receive her price, knowing that when she'll come back, he'll still be there. 


End file.
